


“Kristian who?”

by Katsja09



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, Noorhelm - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 01:46:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13424097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsja09/pseuds/Katsja09
Summary: Little one shot, Linn brought a guy home and Noora and Eskild are way too curious about who it is. Kind of inspired by season 3 when Isaak had Even in his room and Eskild and Noora were really curious. From Noora and Eskild’s pov. I love Linn and would love to read stuff from her perspective but it’s so hard because we don’t know much about her.





	“Kristian who?”

**Author's Note:**

> 4th little one shot. Again around the Kollektivet but they’re easier to write I think! Has some references to previous one shots :) Hope someone enjoys this!! Thank you for reading <3

Sunday, November 19th 2017

* * *

 **E** : NOORA 

 **E** :LINN BROUGHT SOMEONE HOME LAST NIGHT

 **E** : SHE HAS A GUY IN HER ROOM

* * *

Noora was lying in bed scrolling through her phone, alternating between reading articles and columns from her favorite online newspapers and scrolling thru Instagram to check her feed for any new pictures from last night’s party her friends might’ve posted, but it was very “quiet” because everyone was probably still asleep. She liked to linger in bed for a bit longer on Sundays. It was still early in the morning but her body was on “school schedule “ mode and she never seemed to be able to sleep past 9am. Also, she was sober which helped a lot in the “waking up feeling refreshed and not like death” department.

A sleeping William was laying next to her on the bed, making very subtle snoring noises which Noora liked to tease him about, even tho he always denied it and blamed whatever sound he might make during sleep in a “deviated nasal septum”. She found it quite adorable, both the snoring and the fact that he wouldn’t admit it. He had stayed home last night studying for his exam on Monday and was still awake, sitting in the living room table surrounded by books and loose papers when she got home, so he would probably sleep in today. She and Sana had decided to walk home from the party last night since they lived very close to each other and got caught up talking until pretty late, so Noora was probably going to enjoy cozying up to William until he woke up. Or so she thought, until she got the text from Eskild.

 **N** : ???????

 **E** :There’s an extra pair of shoes at the door that wasn’t there when I left yesterday.

 **N** : wait

 **N** : so you’re home too and you’re texting me?

Not even a minute later after she hit send Eskild burst thru the door, wearing his robe and still looking a bit drunk and in need of a few more hours of sleep

 **“Figured you two weren’t fucking in here since you were answering my texts”** _Eskild declared loudly, making his way into the bedroom._  

 **“Eskild!!!”** _Noora said pointing her head towards William, indicating for Eskild to be quiet not to wake him up_.

 **“Awww Willy,so sweet”** _Eskild said amused, pouting his lips and jokingly walking over from the door to William’s side to place a light kiss on his forehead. Noora stretched over to scoot his arm, still laughing_

**“ Get away from my man”**

**“ ooho are you jealous? That I’m gonna steal your boyfriend?”** _He continued_ _teasingly_ **“because I’m so hot, and funny, and smart...”** _he kept going, as he walked over to Noora’s side and sat down on the bed next to her_

**“Eskild I’m serious! you’re gonna wake him up, he was up studying all night”**

****_Eskild looked over at William and then back to Noora with wide eyes, she could practically see the excitement he got from the curiosity_

**“what if he saw them get home? Linn and the guy!”**

****Now Noora too was dying to know who this guy was. Linn had been more ‘cheerful’ or at least compared to her usual self in the past few weeks but everyone thought it was just because she had started a new course in a new university and she was liking it and had met a group of people she liked. She even had some friends over and had been going out occasionally on Fridays. She hadn’t said anything about a boyfriend. And for Eskild to only find out now it was either a one night stand or she reaaaally hid it well. Noora smirked at Eskild, his curiosity now reflecting hers

 **“Do you think it’s someone from her Uni? How come we’re only finding this out now?”** _she said, wondered out loud_

 **“Noora you have to wake up William,  this is an emergency! It’s Linn we’re talking about! We need to know who she’s got into her room! And pants!”** _this made Noora chuckle_

**“I can’t wake him up! He’ll be grumpy and he has an exam tomorrow!”** _she said, glancing over at William who was still seemingly sound asleep_ **“plus how would he know who it is? I’m sure the guy didn’t go over to him to introduce himself”** _Eskild looked slightly disappointed but Noora had a point_

 **“ I need to go over there then”** _he said preparing to get up_ ****

**“Eskild! No way!”** _Noora said, grabbing his arm forcing him to sit on the bed again._ As much as she wanted to know she had to be the reasonable one and control Eskild

 **“What? I’m just going to have a look”** _Noora sighed_  

 **“Eskild! No! We wait until we hear someone come out of the room and then we can go have a look.... discretely”** _she said_.  

 **“But it’s still so early... I’ll just have a look they won’t even notice, I can be quiet”** _he pleaded_

 **“Eskild no! This is like Even and Isaak all over again”** _Noora said remembering how she had to stop Eskild from going into Isaak’s room to see who he was with when Even had stayed over for the first time._ She had been curious then but was even more curious this time because it was Linn.

 **“But this is Linn! Our baby Linn , we have to know”** _he said as if be had read Noora’s thoughts._

 **“and ... that means we can pry for information once she gets up”** _Noora reasoned,still holding Eskild in place, who was now frowning._

* * *

Noora was making pancakes since it was Sunday and she was now awake and up anyways. Eskild had promised to help her but was now just sitting on the balcony instead, apparently “too hangover to function”, telling Noora about his own “adventure” last night while she talked to him about the party she had gone to with the girls, even tho nothing unusual really happened. Eskild had kind of been spending time with a guy from his University since the begging of the semester and was scared of it becoming too serious and feared he was becoming too emotionally attached but so far they were just having fun, he explained

 **“... but we’re taking things slowly, just having fun... he’s really good in bed too, which doesn’t help my case but I don’t know”** _he rambled on while Noora encouraged him to continue and gave little pieces of advice here and there, occasionally bursting into laughter and cringing at Eskild’s way too graphic narrations._

 **“...and, you know, I just don’t want it to be like the whole “Lito” thing again, and like Willy said-“** _Eskild stoped his sentence abruptly and Noora paused what she was doing and turned to Eskild, a spatula in her hand and one eyebrow raised_

 **“William has been giving you relationship advice?”** _she said surprised_ **“that William?”** _she continued, pointing the spatula in the direction of their room where William was still sleeping_ **“as in my boyfriend William?”**

That was a first. William and Eskild having deep conversations about relationships and feelings. This made her laugh to herself. He wasn’t one to open up about his own feelings or talk about himself but he did give pretty logical and rational advice, now she thought about it. She just couldn’t imagine those two having a real conversation that wasn’t just banter since they were constantly joking around, which made Noora happy because she could see William felt comfortable living at the Kollektivet, even tho he admitted to really missing some aspects of having his own flat sometimes. But it was clear he had grown fond of both Eskild and Linn by now. ****

 **“He’s quite the Guru himself “** _Eskild said while sipping on his coffee_ **“but don’t tell him I said anything about it or I’ll have to start paying a real psychologist for advice”.**

 _This made Noora laugh_ **“Hey, I give pretty good advice too”** _she said, pointing to herself._

**“Eh huuum...”**

****_With this Noora faked a dramatic offended expression_ **“You know it’s true, you just like William’s advice better because he’s so handsome”** _she said, jokingly._

 **“William what?”** _William interviened with a raspy voice, entering the kitchen, shirtless, wearing only a pair of pijama shorts, his hair a mess. Both Eskild and Noora scanned him with their eyes._

 **“Touché”** _Eskild said, looking at Noora, before hiding his smile behind his coffee mug. Noora shook her head at him in disapproval, a smile playing on her lips_.

 **“ Morning”** _she said to William, as he filled a glass of water. He walked over behind Noora, who was focused on not burning the pancake she had in the pan, resting his hands on her waist and placing a quick kiss on her neck , making her giggle._  

 **“Linn brought a guy home last night, did you see him?”** _Eskild asked immediately as William sat down on a kitchen chair._

 _ **“Kristian is still here?”**_ _he asked calmly, raising one brow while looking at something on his phone. Noora and Eskild glared at him, confused._

**“He introduced himself?”**

**“You know who he is?”**

_They asked, speaking over eachother, prying for information about the mysterious guy in Linn’s room, whose name was apparently Kristian. William put down his phone to look at them , suddenly feeling like he was  under questioning on an episode of True Detective_. ****

**“Yeah, he’s on some of my classes. I saw them sneaking into Linn’s room last night”**

_They kept looking at him, dumbfounded. So he continued. Did they not know?_

**“ He asked me for Linn’s number a few weeks ago. Apparently they met at a party at the begging of the semester? The one we all went to? “** _William continued in his usual overly neutral tone_.

 **“What?”** _Noora asked, apparently oblivious to this new piece of information. Eskild followed_

 **“And you didn’t tell us anything? Oh my god Willi”** _he said, almost whispering. They were both looking at him as if he had committed a crime_.

 **“What? I thought you guys knew”** William declared in his defense, in his typical unimpressed tone. _Noora let out a laugh, this was such a “William thing” to do. She turned off the stove and went to sit on his lap, bringing a tray with a stack of pancakes, some fruit, a pot of coffee and some plates and forks and setting it on the table._

 **“Who is he? Let me see his Instagram!”** _Eskild said, snatching William’s phone from him, earning him an eye roll ._

 **“How did we not know this?”** _Noora thought out loud_.

 **“I assumed you guys knew, she’s even been all in a good mood lately”** _William reasoned while taking a plate to fill it with pancakes and fruit ****_

 **“Shit he’s really hot, look!”** _Eskild said, passing the phone over to Noora._

 **“Oh I remember him!! From the party! And he was talking to her”** _she said, remembering seeing Linn talking to a tall blonde guy, but the place was quite crowded and she didn’t think much of it._ ****

 **“Was I the only one who didn’t see this??”** _Eskild said, huffing dramatically **“**_ **Eskild, you were really drunk and had your tongue down a guy’s throat for 90 percent of the night”** _Noora reminded him, making William chuckle and place a quick peck on her shoulder._ ****

 **“Yeah, that’s true”** _he agreed with Noora, remembering how much he had forgotten. ****_

 **“But...”** _Noora started, still scrolling thru the guy’s Instagram_ **“... is he nice? I mean he looks like he could be a bit of a fuckboy judging from his Instagram”** _she was looking at William, who was chewing a piece of his pancake, waiting for a response._

 _Eskild scoffed_ **“Noora that’s within your area of expertise, there’s one having breakfast in your kitchen right now, you happen to be sitting on him”**

 _Noora gave Eskild a death glare but the smile that escaped her lips betrayed her_ **“Shut up Eskild, I’m being judgemental  for Linn’s sake here”**

 ****_Eskild rolled his eyes at her, that was such a “Noora thing” to say_ **“ You should put that in your CV. Noora Sætre, does things for other people’s sake”** _Eskild continued, gesturing as if he had an actual paper in front of him._

_This earned a laugh from William, making Noora scoff at him for laughing and playfully hitting his bare torso._

**“ He seems normal, I don’t know. I don’t know him well enough but he seemed quite interested”**

****_Eskild didn’t seem convinced._ **“I’m gonna investigate. What’s his name on Insta again?”** _he asked William but Noora interrupted_

 **“Eskild! What are you gonna do? You can’t ask him directly!”** _Eskild rolled his eyes_

 **“Sorry Noora, I keep forgetting you own Instagram, jesus!”**.

 _This made William laugh again. Noora gave up, dramatically leaning on the table with a sigh and cupping her cheeks in between her palms._ **“That’s it, I give up, I’m going to take a shower, you guys can clean this meanwhile”** _she said getting up from William’s lap and placing a kiss on the top of his hair before walking away._

 **“Nooraaaa, come back”** _William pleaded, sounding more like a 5 year old, stretching his arms in front of his body gesturing for Noora to come back to his lap but she was already out of the kitchen._

 **“The dishes!!”**   _she replied loudly from the corridor. William got up after her and started making his way out of the kitchen when Eskild interrupted_  

**“Where are you going? What about the dishes?”**

**“I’m going to get in the shower with my girlfriend, you can do the dishes”** _he said with a wink, which earned him an eye roll from Eskild_

 **“Oh for fuck’s sake, I’m hungover”** _he said, dramatically laying his head on the table._

* * *

 


End file.
